1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a truckbed security system. More particularly, this invention concerns transforming the cargo bed of a pickup truck into a protected and secure area for the storage of valuable tools and the like, while maintaining the full use of the trucks cargo-carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a driver of a pickup-truck-like vehicle, to protect tools and the like, uses a locking tool box carried in the bed of the truck, often firmly attaching the toolbox to the truck to keep it from being stolen whole. Some workers/drivers even attempt to keep all of their tools in the cab of the truck or provide an in-the-way locking camper shell to try to protect such things as valuable tools from thievery; but such shells vastly increase the difficulty of getting to a tool when it is needed.
Also, typically, to prevent others from viewing tool boxes or other valuable items being hauled in the pickup truck, some workers/drivers use lightweight cargo-bed covers while not actively working in the vicinity; but such covers do not maintain the truck's ability to carry a normal cargo. Thus, there is still a need for a better system, one which enables carrying cargo while protecting tools in a pickup-truck-like vehicle.